1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus that conducts recording by ejecting ink to a record medium, and also relates to a method for driving the ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-254677 discloses an ink-jet recording apparatus that conducts a printing by reciprocating a carrier having a recording head mounted thereon and in this state ejecting ink from nozzles of the recording head to a paper fed by a paper-feed roller. This ink-jet head performs a purge operation by forcibly sucking, through the nozzles, ink staying within the recording head. This ink-jet recording apparatus includes a paper feed roller, a cap, an AP motor, a driving force transmitter, a pump, a conveyor roller, an LF motor (Line Feed motor), and a clutch mechanism. The paper feed roller sends out a paper to the conveyor roller. In a purge operation, the cap covers an ink ejection face of the recording head in which many nozzles are formed. The AP motor drives the paper feed roller and the cap. The driving force transmitter transmits positive rotating force of the AP motor to the paper feed roller and negative rotating force of the AP motor to a mechanism for moving the cap up and down. The pump is connected through a tube to the cap. The LF motor drives the conveyor roller and the pump. The clutch mechanism drives the conveyor roller while driving the pump so as to rub the tube disposed in the pump when the LF motor rotates in a positive direction, and drives the pump so as not to rub the tube disposed in the pump when the LF motor rotates in a negative direction. The mechanism for moving the cap up and down has a planet lock cam that holds the clutch mechanism in such a position that rotating force of the LF motor may not be transmitted to the pump.
In order to perform a printing in this ink-jet recording apparatus, the AP motor is rotated in the positive direction to thereby drive the paper feed roller through the driving force transmitter, so that a paper is sent out onto the conveyor roller. Then, the LF motor is rotated in the positive direction to thereby drive the conveyor roller, and at the same time ink is ejected from the recording head while the carrier is reciprocating. At this time, the pump is not driven by rotation of the LF motor, because the planet lock cam holds the clutch mechanism in such a position such that rotating force of the LF motor may not be transmitted to the pump.
In order to perform a purge operation in this ink-jet recording apparatus, the AP motor is rotated in the negative direction, so that the cap is moved up through the driving force transmitter and the mechanism for moving the cap up and down. Thereby, the cap is brought into close contact with the ink ejection face of the recording head so as to cover the head. At this time, the planet lock cam is released, and the clutch mechanism becomes free. By rotating the LF motor in the positive direction, the pump is driven through the clutch mechanism. This produces negative pressure inside the cap, so that ink is sucked from the recording head.
Like this, a single motor is operated in different manners, i.e., rotated in positive and negative directions. Therefore, it is not necessary to provide a driving motor dedicated to each operation.